


Snippet: Waves of Passion

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [22]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Snippets, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Optimus/Prowl fun time snippet.





	Snippet: Waves of Passion

Over the centuries Optimus had become intimately familiar with the occasionally frustrating cycle that was Prowl's desire. The mech was always willing for anything Optimus implied he wanted but after tasting Prowl truly aroused as well as willing it was a poor substitute. So he cuddled and enjoyed that when it was all Prowl was in the mood for. He lay back and eagerly let Prowl do as he pleased when Prowl was in the mood to control. And he reveled in the orns where Prowl wanted him to be in control. 

It wasn't something Optimus ever imagined he'd enjoy given his orn to orn existence in command. It simply felt different here where being in command meant doing what he wished to please his lover and what this lover was most pleased by was very enjoyable. At the moment it had him looking down at his wanton lover's pleasure-lax faceplates and shifted one hand from pinning his hands above his helm to stroke the length of Prowl's frame from fingertips the toe-plate hooked behind Optimus' aft. The flare in the Praxian's field was equal parts bliss, need and relaxed.

"So handsome," Optimus whispered before drawing his hips back so he could drive into that hot, slick, tight channel. He shuddered and moaned as Prowl's hips rocked up into the thrust and his valve rippled in an effort to drive their building overload higher.

"Optimus," Prowl breathed, a gift of a reminder that this, that _they_ were not about Prime and his SIC no matter how it began so long ago.

With a last thrust that buried him to the hilt and pressed their housings together Optimus roared and released the first burst of thick, crackling transfluid deep into his lover. Before reflex could draw his hips back for a second thrust Prowl cried out and arched as the charge overtook his frame and cleared his processors of all thought.


End file.
